


Fleur's Gambit

by Tsukune08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukune08/pseuds/Tsukune08
Summary: Just a little smut fic I had that wouldn't leave me alone. Love Fleur/Harry and this just seemed like one way this could work.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 299





	Fleur's Gambit

Harry blushed as Fleur’s lips left his cheek, and a slight pang of jealousy struck him as he watched her air kiss Ron, despite the fact it wasn’t anywhere near Ron’s skin. He tried to subtly track the veela as she led her sister away and, as if she sensed his eyes on her, she turned, sent him a brilliant smile and disappeared from his sight. He felt his loins heat in response to the look that had passed through her eyes before she vanished.

Harry growled lightly in his throat before he turned from where the platinum blonde had disappeared towards Hermione, who was trying to get to him but being held back by a surprisingly insistent Viktor. Harry’s eyes flashed and Hermione stilled next to Viktor as Harry stalked over to the both of them. “Thank you, Viktor,” he said as he grasped Hermione’s arm in his own, “but Hermione must really be going now.” Harry dragged Hermione away before Krum could respond and headed towards the castle, which left Ron alone to soak up the glory of the second task.

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione said in a quiet voice, “are you okay?”

Harry smiled and his eyes darkened as he turned to her, after making sure they were relatively alone on their path to the castle, “I’m fine Hermione,” he answered as he deftly slipped a hand under her robes,

“I’ll be just fine,” he confirmed and smiled with half-lidded eyes as Hermione shuddered then leaned heavily on him.

(Scene Break)

The following morning Harry awoke in good spirits. He’d had to endure quite the party after he and Hermione had reappeared. Ron had annoyed him with all the questions about where he and Hermione had been up until he finally had enough and subtly hinted at the twins about how Ron had looked like a princess floating in the lake next to all the women. It hadn’t taken them long to make Ron the center of bad attention instead of himself.

Harry descended into the common room with a spring to his step and a smile on his face. His smile widened when he saw Hermione sitting on a couch with a glow about her. “Good Morning Hermione!” Harry exclaimed as he plopped down next to her, which caused her to be jostled slightly.

Hermione didn’t even glare at him for disrupting her reading, instead she smiled indulgently at him with that glow still about her “Good Morning, Harry,” her voice mellow. Harry smiled secretly at her and she blushed slightly as she smiled just the tiniest bit wider back at him. Hermione looked like she was about to say something when the portrait hole opened. Professor McGonagall walked through and immediately focused on Harry.

Harry straightened in his seat when he noticed her walk straight to him without pause, “Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requires you in his office, immediately,” she said sternly, her face set into an even more serious look than he’d ever seen on her face.

“Is there something the matter, Professor?” Hermione asked worriedly.

McGonagall glanced at Hermione before she looked back at Harry, the same question on the tip of his tongue, “There was a complication with the second task. We need Mr. Potter to resolve it, please accompany me, Mr. Potter,” she repeated. Harry nodded, stood, and followed the Professor out the common room but not before he gave Hermione a comforting squeeze to her knee as he left his seat.

(Scene Break)

Harry stopped in front of the gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster’s office. He looked at his Professor, to see a small frown on her face, “Please think about what is going to be told to you Mr. Potter, before you answer,” she said seriously before she whispered the password to the gargoyle, “I’m sure you’ll make the correct decision,” she commented as they stepped onto the revolving staircase.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to the Headmaster’s office only for Harry to hear a blast of a foreign language that Harry thought sounded like French. When McGonagall stepped aside to free his line of sight, Harry saw that he was correct because he immediately noticed Fleur standing stiffly next to one of the bookcases lining the wall with her younger sister in a comfortable chair in front of her. The chair was facing the Headmaster’s desk; behind which sat the Headmaster himself whom seemed to be responding to the speech Harry had heard when he entered.

Across from the Headmaster stood a tall man adorned in silk robes of fine quality and who seemed quite agitated as he shook in place from whatever the Headmaster had just told him. The man had blonde hair and, from the back, looked almost like Lucius Malfoy, Harry fervently hoped it wasn’t. Next to the man sat a woman who could be Fleur’s older sister. The woman’s platinum-blonde hair, petite, willowy frame, and stunning blue eyes were shared by her relatives, a fact Harry could only appreciate because she seemed to sense the moment, he entered the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her but he quickly shook his head slightly to shake off the allure he knew she was emitting. He blinked once then dipped his head in greeting as a tense smile lit her face.

With a gentle touch to the man’s arm, the woman turned the blonde-haired man to Harry, showing that the man also had blue eyes and was of a fair complexion. Harry was rather sure this was Fleur’s father due to the similarities he could see but he still blinked at the man when he narrowed his eyes at Harry in a hostile glare.

“Ah! Harry,” Dumbledore smiled at Harry with a dimmed twinkle in his eyes. Harry inclined his head once again in respect to the elderly Headmaster.

“Père!” Fleur called out angrily, and Harry’s eyes switched over to her only to smirk slightly when he noticed the fierce glares all three women were giving to the blonde-haired man. He chuckled slightly to himself which had all three women looking at him. “What iz funny!?” Fleur asked him.

He held his hands up in surrender, even as he continued smirking. He stepped further into the room so he could stand next to the subdued man and stunning woman as McGonagall seemed to disappear into the background, “Just reminds me of what Hermione does when I do something she doesn’t like,” he commented as he faced the Headmaster.

“Yes, well,” Dumbledore said to draw the attention back to himself. “I believe introductions are in order, firstly, Harry, this is Monsieur Delacour, Gabrielle and Fleur’s father,” Dumbledore said as he waved at the blonde haired man. Harry merely glanced at the man before he turned back to the Headmaster, the man was rude to him, and he saw no reason to be polite back. Dumbledore’s own eyes twinkled a bit brighter as he looked at Harry, “And the woman next to him is Apolline Delacour, the young ladies’ mother.”

Harry turned to the seated woman and smiled at the woman politely as he took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it. “Enchante, Mademoiselle, if you’ll excuse my atrocious French accent,” Harry said with twinkling eyes of his own. He saw Gabrielle jump excitedly in her seat out of the corner of his eye as Apolline giggled politely behind her other hand.

“Of course, Mr. Potter,” she replied with just a hint of a French accent.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry slowly let go of the stunning woman’s hand as he turned back to face his headmaster. Dumbledore’s usually twinkling eyes dimmed over his half-moon spectacles as he looked at Harry, “Harry, there has been a complication during the course of the second task of this tournament,” he said solemnly. Harry was intensely aware of the way Monsieur Delacour beside him tensed once again at that statement.

“A complication that could have been avoided!” he spat at Dumbledore.

“Ah, but that I could be so free of mistakes as you wish,” Dumbledore replied calmly, his eyes switched to Monsieur Delacour once again, “I have expressed my deepest apologies about this event, I have no other recourse with which to placate you Monsieur Delacour.” Though Dumbledore’s voice was not raised, everyone in the office could tell that the elderly man’s patience with the man had begun to fray. When the man deflated in the face of Dumbledore’s stare, the Headmaster turned back to Harry.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, “How is Professor Dumbledore’s mistake related to me?” he asked, though he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. After all, most of Harry’s problems seemed to lay at the Headmaster’s feet.

“It is not so much solely Headmaster Dumbledore’s mistake as a collective mistake of all the Headmasters as well as the judges of the Tournament,” the answer came from Apolline as opposed to Dumbledore, like Harry had expected. Dumbledore nodded his head towards Apolline who took that as her cue to continue, “Each of the hostages were explained what would happen and put under the spell of their own free will,” Apolline explained. Harry nodded a bit; Hermione had explained what had happened to her to him. “Gabrielle, however, iz a little girl,” Gabrielle seemed quite shy at that frank remark but Apolline held Harry’s attention, “She understood what would happen but she panicked when she broke the surface and attached herself to the person closest to her, you.”

Harry stared at her in confusion before she continued, “Magic is all about intent. You intended to save her from a fate you believed would be harmful to her and she believed herself to be in danger and accepted your offered protection.” Apolline explained calmly but there was an underlying tension to her body now.

“What Madam Delacour is saying, Harry, is that Gabrielle believed herself to be in real danger and you believed you were rescuing her from some great danger. Admirable but misguided at the very best,” Dumbledore continued when he saw Harry still confused, “Because of this, Gabrielle’s Magic recognizes a debt to be repaid to you, a life debt in old terms.”

Harry started at such a drastic term, his eyes turned wide as he stared back at the Headmaster, “The debt is not quite as serious as it sounds. Previously, such debts were utilized to ensure loyalty for feudal lords or to gain vassals, the practice of calling in such debts has become less common as life-threatening situations have lessened in frequency.” Dumbledore said.

“How can that be? With the Death Eaters and Voldemort out there?” Harry asked, though he noticed none of the French family winced at his name.

Dumbledore’s sparkle seemed to return slightly at the intellectual question, “A delightful question Harry but these Debts are only formed when one participant feels completely helpless in the face of the danger. Can you imagine a wizard or witch feeling completely helpless when they have a wand with them? Only those who have faced Voldemort would truly fear for their lives, most did not live to create such debts.” Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded his head after a few moments of contemplation. Dumbledore did have a valid point after all.

“So, what needs to happen for the debt to be repaid?” Harry finally asked after a moment of introspection.

Harry saw Monsieur Delacour become almost as straight as a board and even Apolline seemed worried at this point. Harry glanced at Fleur, who was staring intently at him. He blinked in surprise and turned back to the Headmaster, hoping the blush he felt forming would go unnoticed.

“That, Harry, relies completely upon you,” Dumbledore answered seriously, his twinkle gone once again, “The debt allows for you to require Gabrielle to do some task to negate the debt, anything you deem worthy of the debt would be sufficient. For example, if you were to force Ms. Gabrielle to carry your books for one whole day and declare such a task as befitting of her debt, she would be absolved,” Dumbledore explained.

Harry blinked in surprise before he looked over at the Delacours, still as stiff as boards, with the exception of little Gabrielle who was looking at him with an admiration he was familiar with but only from a small girl with red hair. He turned back to Dumbledore, the older man refused to say anything else but the quiet was broken by a squeaky voice Harry was surprised to hear, “What the Headmaster is avoiding telling you Mr. Potter, and what the Delacours are so afraid of, is that the debt also allows you to claim Ms. Gabrielle as a future wife, she would be bound to marry you and bear your children,” Professor Flitwick stepped up from the back of the office, where Harry noticed he and McGonagall had been standing, “The worst part of this is that she would have to be faithful to you but you could sleep with any witch that caught your fancy.”

Harry was shocked that such a thing was possible but the glares the Delacour family were sending to the diminutive professor showed that he was right. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who merely sighed deeply before nodding in consent. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the Headmaster, “Thank you Professor Flitwick, I appreciate your honesty.”

Professor Flitwick nodded, “I do not condone using the debt in such a manner Mr. Potter, but depriving you of such choices is what has led to complications in the past. Debts are not something to be taken lightly.”

Harry nodded in return as he looked over at Gabrielle, the young girl looked quite uncomfortable at the conversation around her. As a matter of fact, the excited look she had in her eyes was no longer there, and she met Harry's gaze with a slight bit of fear.

He was about to reject the idea out of hand and ask Gabrielle to do some menial task very fast so he could absolve the debt when his head of house's words floated back into his mind.

It was also at this point that Harry noticed just how beautiful the young woman would most likely become. She looked like a carbon copy of Fleur and her mother, just younger. Harry wouldn't call himself shallow but his life had been less than perfect for as long as he could remember, and most of that unpleasantness laid at the Headmaster's feet, perhaps he could gain something out of this blunder of his Headmaster. Something he could enjoy instead of resent.

He looked back at the girl's father then to his Headmaster and inclined his head once more, "I am sorry that this debt has been incurred, it was not my intent to cause a problem," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned back to Gabrielle and motioned for her to stand as well, all of the adults tensed and Harry saw Fleur's eyes narrow as he looked down on her sister. "However, this isn't something we can ignore, therefore I think I need to get to know Gabrielle better, a bride that looks like Apolline sounds like it could be… interesting," he said with a smile before he turned and headed towards the door.

He nodded at the shocked looks on everyone's faces as he passed by them. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on his back just as he could feel Monsieur Delacour's eyes and Apolline's allure sweep into the room. He just smirked as he shook his head once more, "Gabrielle, let's go," he said commandingly, surprising even himself a little bit. He heard the young girl's light steps as she followed him out of the room. He could only imagine the chaos that would be following his exit and he smiled widely as he thought about it.

(Scene Break)

Fleur floated through the halls of Hogwarts with a predatory grin on her lips. She scoffed at the little boys that stared at her with barely concealed lust because her allure flexed as it responded to her feelings. She had eyes only for one boy within these walls and her frustration was mounting as she failed to catch sight of messy black hair or platinum blonde tresses.

That little boy that she had insulted had elevated in her eyes when he had selflessly stayed behind to rescue her sister along with his own hostage, but his actions from the Headmaster's office had plummeted him to a place below cheater and liar. She had watched her parents, mainly her father throw what amounted to a temper tantrum as he demanded Harry be brought back in with Gabrielle as Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore attempted to placate her father, her mother had a contemplative look upon her face. The surprising person had been the diminutive professor who had given Harry his options. The small professor had looked hard at the door Harry had walked through, her sister followed with a downtrodden look, and had frowned heavily as he seemed to contemplate something.

It had taken almost thirty minutes before she grew tired of their useless arguing over what to do with the situation, the little boy held all the power in this situation and he understood that now. The only way to avoid this fate was to offer him something just as valuable to him, his morals could no longer be counted upon, as he had shown by his actions. Once Fleur had accepted this herself, she knew exactly what she could do to save her sister from such a horrible fate.

Once she knew this, she moved from her place next to the vacated chair in the corner and headed out the door. She had felt her mother's eyes on her back as she left, but she wouldn't meet her eyes, wouldn't let her try to dissuade her from this course of action.

Of course, this action could only be taken if she could find the damn boy, a task which had proven even more frustrating than she had expected since she had been looking for close to two hours now and her veela predatory nature started to take root within her. A slight bit of panic was also starting to appear because two and a half hours was more than enough time to ruin her sister for the rest of her life. She doubted that would be the situation, for all of his oddities, the boy did not seem to lust after young girls who had only just barely started developing those assets that would drive men mad later in their lives. She had noticed his furtive glances at the dark haired Asian, the blossoming busty brunette next to him and herself through the year.

So it was she felt her allure flex once more as she came upon the boy and her sister, laughing as she rode upon his shoulders while he bounced with each step to make her go higher into the air. Fleur watched carefully from the end of the corridor as Gabrielle shrieked in delight at his actions just before he slid her down to the floor, panting a bit at the exertion he had to put forth for carrying someone half his size. He smiled down at her and Gabrielle pouted cutely at him for putting her down.

"Gabrielle," she said sternly and she did take pride in how the boy stiffened when her allure assaulted him as Gabrielle turned to her sister and smiled wider.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle shouted in return as she looked at Harry before she rushed her sister and gave her a big hug. Fleur smiled down at her sister and glared up at Harry when she noticed he moved closer. "Harry was so nice to me!' she gushed from her side as she looked back at the boy across from them. Fleur grimaced as he smiled back at her sister, "He showed me around the castle and showed me so many different secret passages and we ran into a singing suit of armor!" she gushed quickly, French spilled from her lips quickly which left him to stare at them in confusion as he didn't understand Gabrielle's words.

The boy waited a few moments before he spoke as Fleur continued to frown at him, "I'm glad you came to find her, I was just bringing her back to the office," he said. Fleur blinked in surprise before her eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to keep her away from your family, I just wanted to get to know her a bit," he admitted with a shrug.

"I'm here to negotiate her debt away," Fleur said strongly, his words did nothing to soothe her fears of what his plans may be for her sister's future. The boy's eyebrow raised as he looked at her in confusion but she wouldn't let him think about it, she turned to her sister, "I'm going to cast a silencing ward like mom and dad do when they talk, okay Gabrielle?" she asked in French, her sister frowned but nodded as she stepped away from her sister and went to one of the nearby suits of armor to see if it would start to sing for her.

The boy just watched her closely as she slowly brandished her wand and swept it in front of her before stowing it away again. Fleur didn't miss the way his own hand twitched as soon as her wand appeared, he was cautious. "Why would you want to negotiate for her debt?" he asked, and he seemed genuinely confused as to why she would be so serious.

"Don't play with me," she said harshly as she stamped a foot in exasperation. "I don't wish for my sister to be enslaved like that, and especially when this iz partly my fault for not protecting her the way I should have," she admitted with a frown.

He looked at Fleur with a cocked head for a few moments before he nodded, "Ah, yes, what I said in the office," he said as he just remembered. He stared at her for a few moments and Fleur shifted slightly nervously. "What is it you want to negotiate then?" he asked after a few more moments of silence.

"I want to enzure that you will release her debt without demanding she become your bride in some loveless marriage as some trophy wife while you are unfaithful!" she said with just a hint of disgust in her voice. It wouldn't do to unnecessarily anger him, while she seriously doubted he'd turn down her offer, she couldn't guarantee anything.

The boy smirked at her lightly as he shifted his weight, "and what, pray tell, could equate to a partial veela as a future wife?" he asked.

Fleur took a shuddering breath before she answered, "A veela's virginity." The boy blinked at her and stared at her with confusion. Fleur couldn't fight the blush that spread to her cheeks, "MY virginity," she explained as his confusion turned to slight shock, then she saw his eyes darken and knew she had him, even as a shiver of lust and disgust ran through her body. He may be a disgusting pig of a boy but he was handsome, she would have to focus on such thoughts to go through with this, "Tonight, two hours after dinner, I will meet you at the guest suites Hogwarts offered to us, and we will engage in my wager."

"What wager?" the boy asked, intrigued, and Fleur shifted as her blush disappeared.

"I am not zo blind as to think that simply offering myself iz incentive enough, should you have the patience to wait for Gabrielle az a wife, you have the patience to wait for her own virginity, therefore, tonight, we will… shag,” she stumbled over the crass English word and her lips curled in disgust as if such vulgarity should ever be uttered from them, “if I should satisfy your lusts, then you will forgive Gabrielle's debt after she has completed some menial task for you," Fleur blushed a bit but soldiered on as she watched the boy's eyes widen, "If I should not satisfy you," Fleur paused before she continued, "then I shall take my sister's debt as my own, a win-win wager for you, iz thiz acceptable?" she asked with just the barest hint of a tremble in her voice. She was a strong veela and a strong woman, she would willingly take this boy to her bed as a way of protecting and saving her younger sister, it was no less than she deserved.

The boy looked at her seriously for a few moments, his eyes raked over her body and she suppressed the strong urge to cover herself from his piercing gaze. He smiled, finally and Fleur felt her body stiffen as he nodded, "a win-win wager for me indeed, I'm honored,” he commented with darkened eyes before he suddenly brightened into an innocent look, "I accept your wager," he said before he called, "Gabrielle!"

Fleur blinked in surprise as her sister literally skipped to his side. When had the silence ward been brought down? He whispered something in Gabrielle's ear which caused the young girl to giggle happily and wrap her arms around his body in a quick hug before she skipped over to her sister. "I look forward to tonight, Fleur."

Fleur remained rooted to the spot as the boy turned and left the corridor whistling a very merry tune.

(Scene Break)

Fleur trembled slightly as she sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair. She had always thought her virginity would be given to a man she loved but that wasn't possible. She would, however, have control over her clothing and the venue under which it happened, she would not relinquish such control. As such, the lingerie she had chosen was the one that most often appeared in her fantasy when she would dream about that magical night. It may not be perfect but it would be as close as she could get to it.

She sighed as she put her brush down and proceeded to get dressed. She didn't feel any need to drag this out so she left her room in the carriage to head towards the main entrance, only to be stopped by her mother. Her heart clenched as she noticed her mother's knowing look, "You don't have to do this," she said before Fleur walked past her. No doubt her father was trying to figure some other way but Fleur had her mind made up.

"Yes, I do," she answered as she passed her mother and exited the carriage.

She never heard Gabrielle squeal in happiness as she tugged on her mother's hand, drawing Apolline's attention, she smiled happily even as Apolline turned worried eyes on the door her eldest daughter had just left through. Then Apolline’s eyes narrowed in anger, there was no way some young boy could possibly withstand what Fleur was capable of, “ _After all, she is_ my _daughter_ ,” she thought to herself.

(Smile Break)

Fleur stood outside the entry portrait, stiff as a board, when she saw him appear down the corridor. He wasn't wearing his school robes, instead he was dressed in a nice green dress shirt which matched his eyes and black slacks. She looked down at the silver turtleneck she had worn to combat the cold and some blue jeans which hugged her hips and legs. She had hoped to wear a skirt, but the bitter Scottish weather was uncooperative.

She felt some pride run through her when she saw the way he eyed her and his eyes darkened in want, though she was used to men lusting after her, she had rarely put much work into actually looking sexy, and the fact it paid off was pleasing. She wouldn’t deny that her body reacted to his presence, though she was slightly disgusted with herself when she considered who, exactly, had featured in her bathroom activities as she was getting ready.

She waited until he was close enough before speaking the password to open the suite and headed in before him. The suite was sparse, a four poster bed dominated most of the room with a small couch at its foot and, what she assumed to be, a bathroom door in the wall on the left of the bed. A vanity mirror sat atop a set of drawers and a chair placed carefully in the corner of the room completed the spartan yet cozy room. All in all, just what she'd need for this.

Fleur turned to regard the boy, Harry. She shook her head slightly, her hair floated behind her as she corrected herself, she would never be able to go through with this if she kept referring to him as a boy. Still, she was stiff as she noticed that he hadn’t looked away from her eyes the entire time she had been facing him. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

Silence stretched between the two as Harry looked to be waiting on something. He seemed completely at ease as he relaxed in the room with a sense of superiority she could feel rankled that part of her which controlled her allure. She stared into his eyes as seconds stretched into minutes.

She hated the way her fingers trembled as she placed them at the bottom of her turtleneck, “Well, let’s get this over with,” she said, stressing the English language through her accent. She was slightly confused when Harry was suddenly at her side, gripping her fingers with his own to keep her shirt on her body. She cursed her skin as a tingle traveled from his touch to her brain.

“Fleur, don’t be in such a rush, there’s no reason to make this something you want to forget,” he said with a smile, in his eyes and on his face. She blushed slightly but also scowled at him. The combination must have seemed amusing to him as his smile widened, though she did soften when his fingers softened their grip and his eyes seemed to do the same. He let go of her fingers when she loosened her grip, “Let’s sit down, I think we should hammer out the details a bit more.”

Fleur nodded curtly as he stepped away and made his way over to the couch. She followed him slowly and sank into the comfortable seat next to him when he motioned to the spot. He favored her with a small smile as she folded her hands in her lap, her legs angled towards his as she crossed her ankles like a proper lady. “What, terms, did you wish to discuss?” she asked, once more she spoke slowly so she could avoid her accent.

“Well, I believe the wager was, ‘if you satisfy my lusts’” he said with a bit of his amusement returning, Fleur narrowed her eyes at him, “what would you call that, specifically?” he asked.

Fleur blinked, then blinked again. Harry’s smile widened slightly. Regardless, the young French woman scowled at him once more, “I think, we should make it more a test of endurance.” he offered, Fleur sat a little straighter in her spot as she faced him. He took that as a point to continue, “We shag until one of us can’t recover from the previous.... exertions, say, within 1 hour.”

Fleur’s cheeks dusted pink but she noticed that, following what she knew of this act, those conditions should be heavily in her favor. While wizards were faster in their recovery time than their muggle counterparts, it wasn’t so much that a single hour recovery time was something a wizard could ignore. According to some of the gossip surrounding Beauxbatons, some wizards couldn’t recover in one hour from their first time. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she couldn’t exactly see a reason to deny those conditions, “I accept,” she finally said.

“Excellent!” he said with a smile before he collapsed bonelessly back into the couch. He looked over at her, “You need to relax,” he said bluntly as he threw his arms back on the couch to make it look almost as if he were the prince of the room. Fleur stiffened slightly but he immediately leaned forward onto his knees, “How about a bit of a history lesson then?” he asked, and Fleur looked over at him in surprise. She had expected the boy to simply tear her clothes off and take his satisfaction before leaving her a mess of his fluids. She expected him to take her as a conquest, not treat her as a person. She nodded.

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked suddenly.

“Blue,” she answered mindlessly then looked over at him.

“I like red,” he said with a small smile, “Color of my mum’s hair,” he explained to her with a wave of his hand through his hair, a tick she had seen him use when nervous.

“How about your favorite type of animal?” he asked.

Fleur blinked in surprise and thought for a moment before answering, “Unicorn.”

“Owls,” he responded in kind.

“Favorite movie?”

“Hunchback of Notre Dame,” she answered mindlessly.

“Kingdom of Heaven,” he returned.

“Favorite teacher?” Harry continued.

“Professor Lafleur, charms,”

“Professor Flitwick, charms as well,” he shared a small smile with her.

“Favorite place?” he asked.

“The beach we own next to our villa,” she answered after a small pause, her eyes growing slightly foggy as she imagined the sand and surf.

“The Great Hall, surprisingly enough,” Harry said with a similar look.

Fleur looked down at a sensation she hadn’t noticed only to be surprised when she discovered that her hands had unfolded and Harry’s hand was holding one of her own. She looked back up at him and noticed that he was aware of what he was doing, the way his thumb stroked the back of hers was pleasant. She briefly thought of yanking her hand away but quickly decided against that, if this was to happen anyway, she might as well take what little enjoyment he would give her. It wasn’t exactly unwelcome that he wasn’t simply some barbarian that wanted to rip her clothes off her body.

“How about your family?” he asked.

Fleur shifted slightly in place, “You’ve met my mother, father, and sister, I have both sets of grandparents, a few aunts and uncles with a few cousins,” she answered quietly.

“I’m told it’s just my aunt, uncle and cousin, though apparently my parents had many friends they considered family,” he offered in return. Fleur waited for his next question with a straightened back as she attempted to remain aloof from his obvious attempt to make her relax. Silence stretched between them so long that she finally cracked under the pressure and looked over at him. She nearly recoiled when she found his piercing gaze upon her but was kept in place when he spoke again, “I don’t know how much you know about what goes on in Hogwarts, but did you hear last year about the escaped Sirius Black?” he asked, an odd tone carried on his voice as he said the name of his parent’s killer.

Fleur nodded her head, the urge to recoil had abated slightly but the intensity of his gaze was not upon her anymore, instead it was on some unknown foe he was seeing through her. “Did you know that they placed dementors around the school grounds because they believed he was coming after me?” he asked, his voice was a bit distant, as if he was discussing this through great personal pain. Fleur nodded once again, somehow it felt inappropriate to lend her voice to his queries this time. “I’ll bet they never told you that the dementors nearly kissed three students on the train when we were heading to school at the beginning of the year,” he said and Fleur’s eyes widened as he scoffed lightly. She shook her head in response once her shock had faded.

He smiled, bitterly, and Fleur felt a small pang of sympathy run through her despite her attempt to be distant to him, “That was the first time I ever heard my mum’s voice, or, at least, the only time I can remember hearing her voice,” he said quietly and Fleur’s heart clenched in her breast. “They say that the dementors make you relive the most terrible parts of your life, I suppose the moment I lost my mum was bad, but I doubt you can understand how… _hungry_ I was to hear my mum’s voice again,” he admitted with another melancholic smile on his lips.

Silence stretched between them again, no longer tense from Fleur’s guard but tense for a whole other reason entirely. Like electricity was alive in the air, Fleur’s hair sat on end on the back of her neck as he shattered the tension, “I almost sought out a dementor again, despite their powers, or maybe… because of them.”

Fleur’s eyes were wide, and her body trembled as she tried to absorb exactly what he was saying, “ _if that’s all true…_ ” she began to think only to shake that thought from her head. This boy was just trying to get her to let her guard down. But the seed had been planted, she couldn’t deny that the feeling he had put into the story made it hard to discount it so easily. Fleur was willing to believe he could lie to her but Veela were also passionate creatures, pure Veela would be capable of telling if he was lying almost instantly, as it was, Fleur had a watered down version of the same ability, it was the reason she didn’t disregard his tale immediately. But she would not be swept up into his rhythm.

Harry seemed to notice how her eyes hardened once more, “Well, if you heard about last year, what did you hear about the year before?” he asked. Fleur hesitated once again.

Fleur thought for a moment before she answered, “Headmaster Dumbledore was removed because some beast was prowling the school, and that the school was in danger of being shut down before it was suddenly averted by Headmaster Dumbledore’s return,” She admitted, “The beast was petrifying students and ghosts.”

Harry nodded his head in return, “It hadn’t been the easiest year, I found out I was a parselmouth earlier that year,” he admitted, Fleur looked at him with intrigue, the gift was rare, “Naturally, that meant the whole school had to learn about it during a public dueling club meeting, someplace where I was incapable of talking to anyone about it.” He grimaced lightly as he faced the wall they had entered through, “It didn’t take long after that before people thought I was controlling the beast because it was rumored to be Slytherin’s.”

“The house with the green colors and the snake that Viktor sits with?” Fleur asked, more just to make sure she knew she hadn’t missed anything.

Harry nodded without looking at her, “I wouldn’t have ever found the entrance if Hermione hadn’t figured out the beast was a basilisk,” he paused when he heard Fleur’s gasp, then he smiled when he could feel her actually sit up and pay attention, “It was a surprise, but it made sense because of a whole bunch of other reasons, but we ran into our Defense of the Dark Arts professor as Ron and I were heading to the entrance.”

“Why was Ron with you?” Fleur interrupted.

Harry blinked and looked over at her, “Oh, I forgot to mention how there was a message left on one of the walls, ‘Her Bones will lie in the chamber forever’ it was chilling when we first read it,” Harry admitted but he also noticed how Fleur seemed to deflate, her curiosity faded for some reason, “regardless, we knew the girl they were talking about was Ron’s little sister, Ginny, she had been acting weird the entire year.”

“So, we went to the entrance and found the hidden trigger to open it. Ron was really worried, we had to force our professor to come with us, and he tried to explain away his bags as we came across him but we disarmed him before he could attack us. He led us down there.” Harry paused a moment again, a shudder ran through him, “We came across one of the skins of the basilisk, scared the bloody hell out of us all. That was when Professor Lockhart attempted to obliviate us but only managed to cause a cave in and obliviate himself. Unfortunately that left me alone on one side, and Professor Lockhart and Ron on the other.”

Fleur shifted a bit closer to Harry, she wasn’t as interested as before but she was interested in what would happen, “I managed to find an inner chamber where the basilisk, Ginny, and the real culprit were. I remember shaking in my sneakers as I moved towards the shade that was sucking the life from Ginny, and the fear that my magic couldn’t do anything to the shade. But, it was nothing compared to the fear I felt when he called forth the basilisk from its hiding place. I couldn’t see it initially, but the Headmaster’s phoenix, Fawkes, came and pecked its eyes out after I had run around a bit to avoid the huge snake.” He paused again and looked over at Fleur, who watched him closely, as if she were trying to determine if his story were true or being made up.

“I managed to take the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, that tattered old hat in the headmaster’s office, and I stabbed the basilisk into the roof of its mouth, but it managed to pierce my arm too,” he rolled his right sleeve up his arm, to show Fleur a sizeable circular scar on his bicep, “I only survived because Fawkes cried into the wound but the shade was gone when the snake died for some reason, I managed to save Ginny because of it.”

Fleur sat back a bit, her gaze was intense upon his face and he shrugged, he only left out the Voldemort part, “Want to know the amazing part of that whole story?” he asked her with a small smile after a length of silence had stretched between them. Fleur was still staring at him with an indescribable look but she nodded, “Everyone who knows that story always asks me how big the basilisk was,” he said with a wider smile as her eyes widen, “I was fighting for my life against a snake big enough to eat two of me in one bite and everyone thinks I took the time to measure the damn thing,” he chuckled lightly.

His chuckle died in his throat when Fleur grabbed his face and dragged it to her own. At first, his lips didn’t move against hers but then he seemed to regain his faculties as he responded. That was when Fleur struck, all of a sudden her allure stabbed at his mind but Harry just kept kissing her and focusing on the amazing feel of her soft lips against his own.

Eventually, the two broke apart, Harry was panting slightly from her sudden actions and he looked slightly disheveled but he had a smile on his face. Fleur’s eyes were wide in shock as she processed what she had just done. It wasn’t the kiss, it was the fact that he was being, almost wholly, truthful over what he had just said.

“Well, I guess you’re relaxed enough,” Harry said throatily as he closed on her lips once more.

Fleur didn’t bother to fight it, she wouldn’t tell him that she had only kissed him to have the physical contact necessary to use her limited ability to sense if he was telling the truth amplified. She wouldn’t admit that she had kissed him only to put him off guard, because he had been truthful with her so far, though there was some other emotion mixed into his mind as they kissed that she couldn’t quite place. Despite this, her body responded like it had been, namely, she submitted easily to Harry’s machinations.

Their actions were not those of practiced lovers on either side. Tentative touches of their faces only signaled the start of their night. Fleur followed his lips as they pulled away and only noticed it when she felt him smile against her own lips. She didn’t allow him anytime to revel in that fact, however, when she pressed forward and almost overwhelmed him, which forced him to press back against her in defiance and in search of the pleasure she was giving him.

Fleur almost couldn’t believe what she was doing. True, she had come in here with every intention of having sex with this boy many years her junior. True, she had come to this place to lose her virginity in the hopes that it would allow her younger sister the option to choose to whom she would lose her own, a choice she, herself, had been free to make. But she couldn’t believe that she was truly enjoying kissing this young man, this Harry Potter. A man who had saved his friend’s sister from a basilisk, and a man who was so broken that he almost sought out a dementor.

Their breaths were short and quick as they broke from their kiss for but a moment to take in much needed air from their small fights for dominance. Fleur didn’t know if his eyes were opened, hers were shut tight, but she took another gulp of air and dove back in for that alluring taste of his lips once more. Truthfully, the few men she had kissed hadn’t been freshly showered, they were kissed mostly at the end of a full night date. As such, she found herself enjoying the taste and feel of his clean, soft lips against her own more than usual.

When his lips tried to pull away yet again, Fleur pressed herself forward. Her neck was starting to strain from the constant tilt, push and pull of their little shows of dominance so she switched her angle, and pressed her open mouth against his lips. She shoved her tongue inside his lips and licked his teeth, he responded with a gasp which allowed her free access to his mouth. She almost smiled herself as she felt his tongue back away then strike at her own.

Fleur found it almost fun the way their tongues danced back and forth between them. Their breaths mingled in the air as they each attempted to press the other back through sheer force of will or through their mere presence. It was rather obvious to her that Harry wasn’t quite as wet behind the ears as she would have liked him to be but she could work with that.

He pulled away from her again and Fleur almost growled in protest. She felt her allure pumping through the air and her primal instincts were leading her to push upon him. She was getting tired of the constant fights. She wanted him to admit that she was in the lead!

Fleur’s eyes shot open wide when she felt him grip her hips strongly. She let out a soft yelp when he lifted her frame above his own on the couch. He stared into her eyes as her legs spread, almost naturally, around his own hips and placed her above him. She placed her hands upon his chest and smiled widely, after a moment, as she leaned back in, and made sure her breasts crushed up against his chest, and resumed their battle from her angle. She easily had his head rolling on the back of the sofa as her talented tongue started to dominate their kissing.

She felt his hands begin their exploration as she dominated his mouth. That was fine, she actually liked the way his hands slid up and down her thighs. The way his fingers traced indeterminate patterns on her jeans. She found herself wondering what that would feel like when there was nothing between their bare skin and shuddered against his body as she felt him cup her ass. Truly, this was the most primal instinct she had ever felt as she lurched forward into him, her hips ground into that hot pole that she felt for the first time. She gasped and he moaned into her mouth as their bodies moved in harmony, like a symphony neither were able to escape, they seemed to become something more than just Fleur and Harry.

His hands began kneading her supple ass and Fleur finally released his mouth to throw her head back and moan in pleasure as her hips jerked once more towards his own. Her hands threaded into his messy hair, handholds for her body as she shook above him. Her body was singing to her like never before, something about this man made her burn for his touch, for his body. She dove back to his lips to keep him from attacking her own neck, as positioned as they were, but almost stopped when she finally felt his hands snake under her shirt and onto her bare back.

She arched her body towards his once more, instinct and pleasure drove her to moan almost wantonly into his mouth as she heard him groan once more. She could no longer stop the soft mewls and coos escaping from her as she continued to kiss and grind against him. She took pride in the fact that he wriggled underneath her, that he added his own mewls into the air, and that his hands almost seemed to lose focus on her body whenever she would move or kiss him just right.

She moaned as his fingers traced her back and couldn’t take it any longer. She leaned back away from him. Her eyes raked over his heaving chest and flushed face as he did the same to her. She could even see the bulge of his own arousal and she felt a flare of pride rush through her, despite the dampness she could feel between her own legs. She smiled at him and surprised him when she reached down and almost tore his shirt off his body in her haste to get it off. He helped her shove it off his arms and she didn’t waste any time. As soon as his shirt hit the ground, her sweater joined it.

He was more buff than she had realized. He didn’t have a six pack of abs, but he did have a sleek form of muscle that gave his body a hardness that shone in the light of the room. She reveled in the way his eyes were riveted to the royal blue bra that encased her generously endowed chest. She usually disliked her heritage but she was proud of her body and she was doubly proud of her actions. Actions which produced the sizeable bulge she could see contained by his straining pants.

Her lips stretched into a sultry grin as she moved back towards him; she’d had enough time to look, she wanted to feel. She pressed her fingers into his chest and grinned when he shivered under her touch. She enjoyed the feel of his hard, muscled, bare chest as she slowly traced his body with her fingers.

It was odd to her, it was her first time baring that much skin outside of a bikini in France. She couldn’t deny the thrill or rush it sent through her when Harry was almost helpless beneath her, his eyes transfixed on her slowly growing breasts as she dipped down and captured his lips once more. Electricity shot through her at the intimacy of the act as she rubbed against his body with her nearly bare breasts. She could feel her nipples harden and her panties dampen further as his hips attacked her own more ferociously than ever before from the mere feel of her skin.

Fleur moaned, loudly, when his hands roamed her bare skin, those bare touches ghosted across her form and hyper sensitized her body to his very presence. She attacked his hips with her own vigor, and she delighted in the moans and groans she brought from him.

The sound of lips smacking and the rustling of their clothes as their hips tried desperately to complete what their primal minds were telling them to do was the only indication of life in the room as their dance of lust escalated.

Fleur couldn’t comprehend how this boy, this man, was causing her to experience such pleasure with multiple layers of clothing between their bare skin. The friction of their mostly bare upper bodies was so delicious Fleur found herself much more excited to enhance their actions than when they had been kissing. Before, she wanted to dominate, now, she just wanted that hot pole touching her, burning her, inside her.

She pushed him back with her mouth again, as she ground her hips deliciously against his hardness and then she nearly screamed when he jerked against her. Her eyes rolled in her head as she crushed his face into her breasts as she shook above his body, her hips jerked erratically and her stomach clenched rhythmically as she felt that pleasure reach a crescendo for the first time not by her own hand. She barely managed to keep the scream in her throat but she knew that smug man beneath her was intimately aware of what had just happened.

She slumped down atop him, his head rested against her neck and his breath sent shivers down the back of her spine as aftershocks of her explosion racked her body. She was pleased that his breath was very heavy, and his throbbing manhood was obviously in need of some extensive relief, if the almost constant flexing of that pole was any indication. She chuckled, sensuously she hoped, into his ear as she reached beneath her body and popped the button on his slacks with an almost unnatural ease. His sharp intake of breath was invigorating to her limp body and she smiled against his skin as she laid a kiss upon his bare shoulder, even as she took the zipper in hand.

He bucked against her hand as she freed his pole. She leaned back to look him into the eyes, a spark of triumph and confidence twinkled from within, as she gripped his hardness through his boxers roughly, and stroked him a few times before she suddenly let go. Her mouth twisted into a seductive smile as she climbed off of their sofa and stood before him, she barely held in her gasp of shock at the even larger looking pole as she slowly turned her back to him. She knew his eyes were riveted to her breasts as they disappeared from his view then she could feel the intense emerald gaze switch to her ass.

She chuckled to herself as she thought of the pure torture she was putting him through as she brought her hands to her own pants button and popped it open. The pants fit her like a second skin though, so she flicked her head over her shoulder, to watch as his eyes widened when she grasped the waistband and slowly, deliberately, peeled that second skin away from her body, to reveal the matching baby blue bikini panties covering her derriere. She felt a flush of pride as she watched the way his eyes widened then darkened in lust as her damp womanhood flushed in liquid once again from his reactions.

She just couldn’t understand how he inspired her body to respond so, but she was long past caring that he did. She decided, finally, that she would deal with that later, for now, she was going to take advantage of her extreme reactions to make her first time as pleasurable as she could. If the actual thing was anything like what she just experienced, she just might return to his bed willingly, a thought she didn’t immediately feel disgusted with.

Fleur stepped out of her jeans and carelessly flicked them away from them as she turned back around, gave Harry less than a moment to see her nearly naked body before she was straddling him once again and attacking his mouth with her own. She was done trying to draw this out, done trying to make him lose, she was gripped by an intense lust that she didn’t understand. His moans of lust combined with her own mewls to create a symphony that had her instincts thrumming, her whole body quivering in excitement and anticipation.

She arched her body, thrusting her hips against his and reveling in the thin layers of cloth now separating his hot, pulsing cock from her drenched pussy. Her eyes snapped wide open as she bent back, her breasts shoved into his face as she moaned in pleasure. She shivered when his mouth moved against the top of her breasts, peppering them with kisses and his hips shoved against hers in response. Stars burst in her vision.

“Fleur” Harry’s muffled voice pierced her muddled thoughts.

She kept swiveling her hips against his and kept his head mashed to her breasts, but she became aware of his lessened response.

“Fleur!” Harry said softly but firmly, and she finally registered his hands on her hips, pushing her slightly back so their contact was lessened. She straightened herself up and looked curiously at him, eyes heavily lidded and only half aware of what he was doing, she wanted to continue!

Harry’s gaze returned her lust, his eyes were dark and wide as he looked up into her eyes from his place beneath her heaving body. She waited a moment, looking at him in undisguised lust, and then leaned back in when he said nothing else.

Harry took a deep breath and she smiled as her lips reached his, she could feel his breath, “I released Gabrielle from her debt.”

Fleur blinked, inches separated their mouths, but she could hardly process what he had just said, “What?!” she exhaled. She remained where she was, as close as she could be without actually kissing the man as she pierced his eyes with her own, now sharp and focused.

“I released Gabrielle from her debt this afternoon,” he repeated. She sat back quickly, resting her ass against his knees as she digested what he had just said. He looked at her for a few more moments before he looked away in what looked like shame, “There was absolutely no way I was going to trap her in such a marriage, I have no interest in having a wife who despises me, I have enough of that in this castle.”

Fleur’s hands gripped his shoulders, tight. “Keep talking,” she said tersely, her nails digging into his skin as she blasted him with Allure once again to ascertain his truthfulness.

Harry looked back into her eyes, “I just wanted the Headmaster and the others to stop assuming shit about me. They play me like a puppet.” His green eyes blazed into hers, “I was tired of them just… just… force feeding me what they wanted me to hear. I realized it was cruel of me to hang you, your mother, and your father out like that, I’m sincerely sorry.”

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him but inside she was only conflicted.

Harry’s eyes dimmed as he stared into her own but she could feel her thoughts swirling in her head. There was still the lust he inspired in her, could feel the juices still pouring from her pussy as her body tingled from the contact of her legs with his and her hands on his shoulders. She could also barely comprehend what he had just said, he had brought her here with the idea that she was going to shag him for her sister’s sake and now he was saying she was free of that?

Fleur blinked once, then twice.

She shifted above him and felt herself almost growl in response to his involuntary reaction.

“So, why all zis, mummery?” she asked him lowly, keeping her contact with him as a way to ground herself since the lust still streaming through her was the only thing keeping her from raking her nails down his face in rage.

Harry stared back at her and lowered his head, finally breaking eye contact, “I didn’t expect to really get into this,” he replied and Fleur tensed, in anger or disappointment even she was unsure, “I mean I was just going to try to make a friend out of it, but I wasn’t going to actually go through with it, but then…” he trailed off.

Fleur flushed as she recalled that she had been the one pushing this, that she had been the one who initiated the entire sexual conduct and that he had been nothing if not responsive. He had tried to just sit down but she was so astounded by his words and the stories he told she couldn’t not verify it to the best of her ability at the time.

Then, she heaved her entire body forward so her pussy rubbed his pulsing cock and her breasts pressed against his chest as her lips smashed against his own with a sweet but painful result as she devoured his lips. He gasped against her and she took the advantage to plunge her tongue into his mouth again.

Her rage and her lust merged into a single beast in her breast as she crushed herself against him until there was hardly a piece of their bare skin that wasn’t touching. She dominated his mouth, leaning his head back onto the back of the sofa yet as she thrust her tongue as deep as she could to get that intoxicating taste of his mouth into hers.

She ground down onto his cock with her hips, delighting in the pulse of his cock and the futile attempt of his hips to push up against her as she pressed him down with her entire body. She could feel her erect nipples press against the padding in her bra and she growled in her throat as she felt frustration mount.

She finally pulled back as that frustration mounted, she leaned back just enough to give her a bit of space and her hands left his shoulders to go behind her.

“Fleur,” Harry said with lidded eyes as he looked into her eyes, not even aware of her hands having moved.

“Stop talking,” she replied harshly, and his eyes widened when she gripped his shoulders once again and pressed her bare breasts against his chest.

She claimed his mouth once more, rubbing her chest in circles to drag her breasts across his chest in an attempt to build on that frustration once more. Her hips moved in concert, like a snake she writhed against him in delicious friction as her pussy drenched her panties and her breasts tingled in pleasure. She smiled against his mouth as he finally pushed back and thrust his tongue into her mouth this time.

He started to respond to her once more, his hesitation gone, and Fleur shivered from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. She moaned wantonly as he wrapped an arm around her chest to add pressure to her breasts as they dragged across his chest and his other hand groped her ass which caused her own hips to jerk forward just as his did.

Her eyes fluttered as they continued their dance atop the sofa. Fleur was firmly back in the grasp of that lust she had been experiencing earlier and she reveled in it. She had never experienced such an all-consuming need before in her life and she surrendered completely to it.

She wanted this to continue, she wanted this, she wanted this man, she wanted him _inside_ her.

She gasped as she pulled away from him once again, his eyes dropped almost immediately to her breasts as she heaved for breath. She felt it then deep in her breast as she felt his gaze upon her, the beast inside her that she had always had there.

She climbed off him once again, holding back a groan of dissatisfaction and greedily drank in the sight of his body, chest heaving with his own breathing and a slight sheen of sweat from their exertions. She smiled predatorily at him and his eyes widened when she reached for his hips and grasped his slacks and boxers. She ripped them down his legs and he hissed as his cock was tugged downwards in his boxers before flipping back up and smacking against his body with a solid “thwack.”

Her mouth watered as she finally beheld his cock and her own panties felt little more than a sodden rag between her legs as she watched it pulse. It was so red it was almost purple, the veins stood out against the stiff shaft and his mushroom like head was bobbing in time to the pulses of his heart.

It almost looked like it was angry.

Angry that it was not enveloped in her.

She intended to fix that.

She shoved his pants down to his ankles and stood back up. She grasped the waistband of her own panties and saw his gaze darken as she bent over in front of him to pull her panties down. She shivered as the naughtiness of her own reaction hit her. Her panties stuck to the cleft of her pussy from all the juices she had secreted during their dry fucking. She could feel them peel away from her sensitive clit all the way to the bottom of her pussy and she gasped in pleasure as they fell away from her body and landed on the floor.

Her eyes remained locked with his as she stepped forward, out of her panties, and gave him no chance to look down to the light smattering of hairs at the apex of her legs. She straddled him once again and inched forward, teasing him as well as herself as she settled against his bare legs and shocks ran through her once more as her legs made contact with his.

Harry attempted to lean forward but she pressed against his chest with her hand, inching her wide-open legs forward to have that blessed contact they both so craved. She was in control, she wanted this, and she was going to have it the way she wanted. She grinned sultrily at him as she leaned her head forward and placed her forehead against his, avoiding his lips.

She felt the smile creep across her face as Harry fidgeted when her hips kept their slow crawl forward, but he could not get that contact he was looking for.

Finally, she could hold herself back no longer and she inched the last bit forward and she enjoyed the way his eyes widened in complete shock as his cock head hit first her clit, which caused her own eyes to almost shut in pleasure, then press downward through her legs and through her wetness, to rest angrily against the bottom of her ass.

She smirked at him as he groaned in disappointment. His eyes held an accusing look and Fleur found she enjoyed that just as much as the lust which clouded his vision a moment later when she shifted and felt her nether lips drag along the shaft of his cock.

Then her hand went under her and grasped him, his shaft was coated in her wetness and she felt a thrill run through her just as she shifted again, raising up and placing his head against her opening. She paused just a moment, and she was surprised when Harry stilled as well. All it would take would be a swift jerk of his hips and he could claim her virginity, it was no longer only her choice. But she looked into his eyes and Fleur felt a deep sense of contentedness as she removed her hand from his shaft and slowly sank against him, feeling his head pop into her body caused her own eyes to widen as she threw her head back and a moan ripped its way through out of her throat.

She paused there as she swiveled her hips a bit, feeling that pleasant stretch at the very beginning of her love tunnel and getting used to such a thing. She shuddered as she sank another few inches on his shaft and felt herself stretch just a bit further in response to his size. She could feel her lips stretched taut around his shaft as he pulsed within her. Her eyes were unfocused, so focused on the feelings of her body, her sense of touch, Fleur twitched in response to Harry tweaking one of her breasts as she breathed deeply.

She pulled up a bit, hissing in displeasure as his cock pulled from her depths and then immediately she switched direction and inched back down on him, taking another inch more than she had before.

She continued in this vein, pushing down and resting for a few seconds, slowly stretching her own tunnel to accommodate his turgid cock inside her body. She focused completely on her own body and appreciated Harry’s response to her actions as he correctly tweaked her breasts or ran his hands up and down her body to get her to relax as she slowly, but surely, took his cock.

Finally, she clapped her ass against his legs and her eyes rolled as her mind was flooded in pleasure. “ _So thick, so big_ ” she thought, and she flushed as Harry pulsed in her.

She looked down into his eyes and she couldn’t hold herself back as she pressed her lips against his just as her nether lips pressed against the base of his cock. She plundered his mouth in an attempt to dominate him again, but he proved his mettle well as he fought her back. That beast in her breast didn’t like that, he was hers, he was _inside_ her, he wasn’t supposed to be fighting her. So, she rose back up to try to distract him but that proved to be her undoing as he took advantage to thrust into her almost as soon as she pulled away and she moaned loudly into his mouth at the pleasure that his cock brought her when it slammed deep into her body.

When her mind cleared, and she could feel his smirk against her lips, she internally growled and pressed down on his hips, digging him further into her body and she could feel her hips weaken for a moment before she could regain her bearings. Truly, his cock seemed almost made for her. “ _Or maybe I am just made for him_ ,” she mused.

She tried a different tactic then, moving her hips in small circles to rub him against different parts of her body but stimulating his entire cock as she avoided his pelvic bone with her clit. She almost purred in satisfaction when his reaction was to grasp at her hips in a vain attempt to stop her.

Fleur’s hips nearly vibrated in their attempt to keep Harry docile and she was ecstatic when his head was thrown back and a moan escaped him when she took him down to the root again in her pussy. But something was bothering her, some small thing hovering on the edge of her consciousness. Something about this encounter was not as satisfying as she wanted.

For a moment, her brows furrowed in confusion as her hips stilled. Harry’s grip on her hips loosened just slightly as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

“Fleur?” he whispered as he looked at her.

Fleur’s eyes narrowed at him, “You are not a virgin,” she said.

Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t answer her, he didn’t need to. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized it sooner; no virgin would have been able to hold back jerking his hips into her right when she placed him there. There was no way he would not have already cum without having some experience.

Her eyes narrowed almost to slits as another form of rage blossomed in her breast and she hated it but just as before, she could not ignore it.

“How many?” she asked.

Harry’s eyes looked to the left but Fleur rolled her hips again and his eyes snapped back to her, “Tell me,” she demanded, and Harry still grit his teeth as she rolled her hips. Harry groaned in pleasure and then Fleur stopped. His eyes were still locked on her as she pulled up, and she was prepared for him this time as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him down to stop his hips from moving.

She slowly pulled up until only his mushroom head was held within her body. She could feel her lips clinging desperately to the bottom of his head, just barely holding him inside her and she quirked her head at him, the threat was clear, tell or we are done.

His eyes darkened as he ground out his answer, “One.”

She leaned forward and kissed him shortly, “Call her,” she said sweetly.

Harry blinked, “What?”

Fleur sank down a bit, just enough to let him know she was still intent on shagging him, or him shagging her, whichever got her the best climax of her life.

“Call her, to this room, right now,” she repeated as she sank all the way to the root of his cock once again and her own moan joined his in the air.

Harry hesitated one second before saying, “How?”

Fleur shrugged, “However you can, but you’re not moving from here.”

Harry stared at her in surprise and Fleur entertained herself by twisting on his cock, enjoying the way his cock twitched and rubbed against her walls again. Harry seemed to enjoy it too as he suddenly leaned forward, and Fleur moaned as his legs were raised which caused his cock to slam into the end of her tunnel. She grimaced in pain and pleasure as he crushed their hips together. He reached down into his slacks and produced his wand.

The next thing she knew, there was a glowing silver stag floating next to her head. She blinked in surprise as she stilled and then she threw her head back and laughed from her belly, which did interesting things to not only her own arousal but the cock currently plundering her depths.

Harry apparently didn’t want to wait any longer so the stag was sent on its way without a single word, but Fleur continued to laugh until he thrust up against her again.

Fleur’s laugh caught in her throat as she moaned in pleasure.

“I don’t know about you but I really don’t have much left in the tank,” Harry said as he grinned at her, “so, I’m just going to hope I can bring you to another orgasm before me.”

Fleur thanked her lucky stars that she had found this man as he proceeded to dig at her pussy. His cock was relentless, pressing against every pleasure spot he could find and gouging her as deep and as full as possible with every stroke in and out of her body. The pleasure was so overwhelming, the experience so otherworldly that Fleur could not believe the next thing that happened.

It came upon her with no warning, her eyes rolled in her head and her hips spasmed shortly thereafter.

Her head exploded into stars as Harry stilled under her and let her ride out the orgasm of her life, she could hardly believe that the short work he had made of her once he got serious but she could feel her walls milking his cock in a vain attempt to get his own orgasm.

Simultaneously she felt as disconnected from her body as possible and as in tune with it as she ever had been. Her head felt cloudy, with hardly a coherent thought occupying her brain. She could barely feel the temperature in the room or the heat coming from his body as their hips cemented together in the age-old instincts of the human race. At the same time, it was like she could feel the pleasure at the very end of her hair, like every fiber was vibrating in previously unknown bliss. She could feel her muscles spasm and her entire body jerk in response as her inner muscles fluttered and tightened around the invader within her.

Finally, she slumped on his form, boneless and satisfied like no masturbation session had ever left her.

She gasped breaths as Harry’s own chest heaved from his exertions and Fleur smiled as she felt his cock pulse angrily. He had to be close, and she was still sensitive, so she took a chance and swiveled her hips as sat her full weight on him, surprising Harry and herself as his cock kissed her cervix and another orgasm hit her.

She was vaguely aware of the door to the room they were in opening and a gasp happening as Harry’s cocked throbbed angrily at her cervix, once, then twice, before it stiffened even harder than she had felt him so far and then her eyes really did roll up in her head as his virile seed spewed forth into her very womb. She couldn’t breath as the pleasure swept through her, emanating from the heat currently filling her womb as Harry’s cock spurt, and spurt, and spurt scalding blasts of semen into her. Her womb felt heavy, bloated in a way that she had never imagined before, and it made the experience so much more real, so much more pleasurable that she was not even sure if she would survive it.

She could feel his balls clench against her body as his cock injected her once again with another helping of his semen. “ _I can’t believe he cums this much,_ ” Fleur thought dazedly as his cock spewed once more, then one final spasm dribbled within her body as his orgasm finally subsided. She smiled happily as she felt his cock slowly wilt, then slip from her body just as a small bit of his semen seeped from her overstuffed womb.

Fleur placed a loving kiss on Harry’s lips just as she heard the footsteps. She smiled wider against Harry’s lips even as she felt him tense up. She turned her head over her shoulder, taking care to hike her hips up a bit to give their audience a direct look at her recently deflowered hole dripping with his semen. She really didn’t understand this, but she was gripped by an unbelievable jealous streak for this girl Harry had shagged before her.

Her eyes narrowed as the girl’s voice rung out, “Honestly Harry,” the girl said exasperatedly.

The girl’s eyes were narrowed as she looked at Fleur’s pussy dripping with Harry’s seed. Fleur felt a rush of pride flow through her as her hips twitched and she felt her pussy throb in the aftershocks of the two amazing orgasms Harry had brought on her in a matter of minutes.

Fleur smiled, almost viciously, at the girl behind her. She was showing that Harry was hers now and that this girl was no longer required. She was Harry’s lover and Harry was hers. She expected the girl, who must have some self-esteem issues since she never met her eyes whenever they had met before, to start crying maybe, tear out the room in anger or sadness, and leave Harry to continue pleasuring Fleur for the rest of the night, and Fleur intended to take full advantage of that. “ _That was only the first time, practice makes perfect,_ ” she thought to herself and felt her sex throb in both want and discomfort at the thought, he had already made a mess of her, she could hardly think what he would do with a few more rounds to his name.

Fleur jerked to the side and tumbled off Harry, landing on her right side on the sofa, her legs clapping together as she blinked in surprise. Her eyes turned, widened, as the girl she had expected to have left them looked down at her.

Harry went to say something, but the girl sent him another look which shut his mouth immediately. “You think, just because you shagged him once that it’s over?” she asked with just a small amount of incredulity. Fleur watched in surprise as the girl leant down and grasped Harry’s slightly hard cock, covered in his seed and her own fluids.

The girl knelt down then and, throwing one more look Fleur’s way which silenced the protest she was going to make, engulfed Harry’s cock in her mouth, licking and sucking in a way which made it very obvious, she had done this before.

Harry’s eyes closed and he groaned as his head rolled back once again, and Fleur’s eyes widened when the girl pulled back off his cock, letting the head leave her mouth with a “pop” sound, and showed that Harry’s cock had regained its life.

The girl smirked at Fleur and she seethed as she looked back at her. She stood back up, and proceeded to shed her clothes, Harry and Fleur watching in surprise. As she pulled her bra off, Fleur felt a stirring in her chest as the girl’s bountiful breasts bounced on her chest and her eyes flickered to Harry, who was staring at the girl in clear want, his cock still bobbing between his legs.

When her eyes made their way back to the girl, Fleur’s own eyes widened as the girl was now naked. She had a curvy figure, one much better stated outside of those awful Hogwarts’ robes, the natural hourglass figure was as apparent as the patch of hair topping the girl’s own sex, one stylized in a lightning bolt that made the beast in Fleur’s chest roar.

She smiled at Fleur, as if she knew exactly what she had just done, just by stripping. The girl then moved past the two on the sofa and climbed onto the bed. Fleur had to prop herself up above the back of the sofa as the girl situated herself on the soft bed, which brought an intense desire in Fleur to have her own body sink into those sheets as Harry pounded her, which brought another throb to her sensitive sex.

“Harry,” the girl said as she laid back on the bed, her legs opening wide in an obvious welcome to the man she was calling to her bed. Harry didn’t respond beyond standing, quickly kicking his slacks to the side and moving to join her. The girl smirked at Fleur as she spread her nether lips, Fleur was extremely surprised to see the glistening present between them as the girl dug a knuckle into her own sex and then slowly pull it out to show a line of juices from her finger back to her pussy. Fleur watched in amazement as the girl snapped that string and then sucked the knuckle into her mouth, suckling at it like she had Harry’s cock.

Harry was standing at the side of the bed and the girl shifted so her legs were no longer facing Fleur, but facing him, and then raised her hands to him. Fleur’s eyes tracked his progress, a morbid sense of curiosity gripping her as that large cock headed straight for the girl’s sex; and slipped inside with hardly any resistance. Fleur’s own sex pulsed again in want as she watched the girl’s legs raise, giving her a perfect view of the way the girl’s pussy steadily took his cock, with no resistance, all the way to his balls.

Fleur felt that jealousy in her chest again, at the very obvious proof that this girl had been fucking her lover for much longer than she had. It was just as fascinating though, that Harry’s cock still stretched the girl as she moaned shamelessly as she captured Harry’s lips with her own just as he seated himself within her.

“No, Harry, just stay there,” the girl said and Fleur’s hair stood on ends as she placed another peck on Harry’s lips then turned her head to the left, almost ignoring the man currently pressing her entire body into the bed below them, pressing his cock to her womb.

She smiled softly at her, “The first time Harry and I shagged, I would be lying if I said that I had wanted, or even expected it,” she said and Fleur saw Harry stiffen, the girl’s eyes switched back to Harry, who looked down a bit but another kiss from the girl had him responding, swirling his hips against hers. “Stop it Harry,” she said, slightly angry and Harry stilled immediately as the girl looked back to Fleur.

“It’s fairer to say that Harry showed interest and I didn’t say no,” the girl continued as she looked at her. “Of course, once he shagged me once, I found I didn’t want to give him up, I mean, just look at you,” she said and Fleur’s eyes widened as she felt that warmth in her womb almost pulse at the words.

“Anyways, just shagging him isn’t enough,” she continued, and Harry made a strangled noise that might have been a denial, but the girl twisted her own hips just once and shut him up again. “You have to know how to handle him, how to get him engaged, how to shag him so rotten he doesn’t look for someone else,” she said and finally looked back at the man above her, still stuck to her as closely as two people could be.

“Harry,” she said quietly, and she smiled beautifully up at him, “Breed me.”

Fleur’s eyes widened in absolute shock as those words struck and a deep groan came from Harry. Fleur’s eyes were drawn back to his balls as he shook against her body, the girl’s own body spasmed in time to his balls clenching and Fleur’s mind whirled as the implications sank in.

The girl hadn’t enticed Harry, hadn’t shagged him, had hardly even touched the man. All she had done was ensure he was hard enough to pierce her, and all it had taken for the two of them to climax together was two words, spoken sincerely and honestly between the two of them. Fleur’s own body shook in want as she watched the girl and Harry cling together, their lips locked as tightly as his balls were against her bum as he dumped a load just as large as the one currently in Fleur’s stuffed womb into her womb.

Fleur was acutely aware of the high that such a climax brought, and she suffered silently as she stared in both anger and want at the completeness that the girl and Harry were experiencing.

Once the girl’s eyes focused on her, Fleur felt a thrill run down her back.

“It’s only just beginning, Fleur,” Hermione Granger said as she stroked Harry’s back, his seed swimming in her womb.


End file.
